mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "More Friends". Plot (In the Cave of Bad Dreams, Jano is there, meeting his visitors in a line who know the name of the place) *Frog: Hi, i want to know if i can come in for a bad meeting. *Jano: Sorry. Only people who know the name of the place can enter. Next! *Frog: Okay. *Zombie: Rawwweeeeeerrrrrr! I'm a zombie. I want to come. *Jano: No no no. Such a disappointment. You don't know the name of it. Next! *Zombie: Screw this place! I'm going to grab a brain sandwich. *Jano: Come on in. Next! *Old Lizard: Hi, Um......................... *Jano: Um, what? *Old Lizard: Does anyone know where the pool is. *Jano: There is no pool. Get out! Next! *Old Lizard: Okay. I'll leave. *Jano: Next! Huh? (Polokus and Murfy arrive as the last two from the line) *Polokus: Jano. *Jano: Ah, Polokus, long time no see. You loo different than before. You look like Globox when he's a old frog. *Polokus: I can change forms You're the first nightmare in my universe. *Murfy: Eek! *Jano: He he he. It been ages old friend. Many nightmares keep coming out of your head and all of your friends started to beat them up. *Polokus: That was 4 years ago. We will never have a nightmare coming in our faces ever again. *Jano: Oh, there will be. You will predict how the future will be when everything will be filled with nightmares. *Polokus: No! There will never be any nightmares coming here. You were suppose to guard the place for everyone that enter from knowing the name of the place. *Jano: But you are the Bubble Dreamer. You are suppose to protect the universe from monsters popping out of your head. *Polokus: I didn't say that monsters pop out of my head. *Murfy: Oh boy... *Jano: Oh yes you are. You were trying to act like a doofus in the first place. *Polokus: But you are a doofus to me! *Jano: What? You called me a doofus? Here come my mini-Janos at your faces! Get them! (The Mini-Janos pop up as they fight Polokus and Murfy) *Murfy: There's so many of them. *Polokus: Now we got a big fight to catch up. *Murfy: Come on, there's no time to waste! *Polokus: *punch the mini-Jano* Hy ya! *Murfy: *blast on the mini-Jano* Ha! *Jano: There's not enough power. Eat them! *Murfy: Uh oh. *Polokus: *kick the mini-Janos* Leave us alone! *Murfy: *punch every mini-Jano* *Jano: Stop, stop! You're making it worse. I got more coming for you. *Polokus: Not again. *Jano: More friends, go get those guys out of here! *Murfy: We're gonna die! *Polokus: Don't worry, i'll protect you. *spin his staff to hit the mini-Janos* *Murfy: Oh save me my master. *Polokus: Ka pow! *punch on the mini-Janos* *Jano: You idiot! Now you have to fight me. *Polokus: Come on, we have a fight together. It's me and you. *Jano: I'm going to teach you a big lesson. *Polokus: Over here! *Jano: *punch Polokus* *Polokus: *use his staff to hit Jano* *Jano: Ooh, ahh. *Polokus: *jump and kick Jano to the rock* *Jano: Ouch! Stop it you big moron. *Polokus: Now you insult me. Now i insulted you. *hit Jano* *Jano: Stop, stop! *Polokus: Ahhhhh! *hit Jano to the wall* *Jano: Ow. Be careful. *Polokus: You're not that careful. *Jano: I should eat you. *Polokus: Don't even think about. You're going to be making pranks like this. *Jano: Why would i be doing this? *Polokus: Just hold back. This is the last straw and you'll be sorry. *Jano: Stay here and i'll bite you. *Polokus: *hit Jano* No! I'm not going to stay in a T-pose way. *Jano: You hurt me. *Polokus: Well you hurt me twice. *Jano: I'm going to tear you apart. *Polokus: I will cut you in half! *Jano: Say goodbye! *Murfy: *block Polokus and Jano* Stop, stop! All of you! (Polokus and Jano stop fighting after a argument) *Polokus: Wait. *Jano: What? *Murfy: Stop your fighting. Please, we have enough. *Polokus: What do you want? *Jano: Get out of the way. *Murfy: No guys. Don't you understand? Both worlds are in danger. *Jano: I thought we live in one world. *Polokus: A friend from another world is suffering from the dangers of the evil Feather God. *Jano: Feather God........that name sound familiar. Didn't he destroy a bunch of worlds and stuff? *Polokus: Yes. He destroyed like 100 dimensions and control dimensions into his control of shards. *Jano: I knew about him. Well, look like i'm going to help you guys out. *Polokus: Well sure. *Murfy: We can only trust you if you don't hurt us again. *Jano: I won't hurt you both. *Polokus: Good. *Murfy: That's better. *Jano: So, what can i help you with? *Polokus: Do you have some magic globe in which we can watch where our friends are? *Jano: I'm not sure. I really don't know why. *Polokus: We need to check your closet. We'll follow you there. (At Jano's room, Jano look in his closet to look for something) *Jano: Come on, come on. Where is it? Where is it? *Murfy: How long this guy is gonna take? *Polokus: He's just looking for stuff. Some mystery item we need to locate the heroes. *Jano: I found it. *grab the bubble bottle* *Polokus: A bubble bottle? What does it has to do with the quest? *Jano: Trust me, it will work on senses. *Polokus: *take the bubble bottle* Fine, you trust me that it will work. *Jano: Try and see by blowing a bubble. *Polokus: Alright, i'll try. *open the cap and blow the bubble* *Murfy: Wow. *Jano: It's just nothing. I'm sorry. *Polokus: No. But we have magic. *tap on the bubble and reveal where Mario and the gang are* Ah, they're okay. *Murfy: They're alive? *Jano: That must be Rayman. *Polokus: They're inside of someone's house. There's too many people around and i can see them where they are. *Murfy: Oh, there's the Rabbids as well. *Jano: The Rabbids?! *Polokus: They're still with the group. I see why. *Jano: What are those ladies doing with the boy? *Polokus: These are nymphs and the barbarian's name is Barbara. *Jano: Woo, hot. *Murfy: Wait, you forgot the pink fairy one. *Polokus: Claire, isn't it? *Jano: Yeah, i like it. *Murfy: I wonder how they're doing. (Back at Ivan Sawyer's house, Ivan and the gang are downstairs as Ivan take the pies out of the oven) *Ivan: The pies are fresh and cooked. *Mario: Ah. *Rayman: Smells delicious. *Ivan: Six pies to eat. I have them all ready on the counter. *Globox: They smell good. What are the names of those delicious pies? *Ivan: I have chocolate, strawberry, grape, banana, apple and blueberry. *Rayman: Wait, you have grape? *Ivan: Yes. Since i put grape in it, grape is my favorite fruit. *Rayman: Oh yeah, grapes! *Mario: Serve some pie for us. *Luigi: Maybe we can get a taste test if we like. *Yoshi: A taste test? Nobody asked for a taste test since 2014. *Barbara: Well, we would like to try your pies. *Ivan: Oh sure. Pick any you like my friends. *Luigi: Do you have mushroom as well? *Ivan: Mushroom pie? There is no such thing as Mushroom pie. *Luigi: Aww man, i thought it was a thing. *Mario: Not everything like tacos and pizza are into the pie. *Luigi: You thought shepherd pie was a thing? It has meat in it! *Rayman: Hey, hey, whoa. Let's not get into a fight and start eating those delicious pies he made. *Luigi: Fine. *Mario: Whatever you say. *Ivan: I'll cut a piece of pie whatever you like. No rushing. *Betilla: Let's try one of your flavors. *Ivan: *cut each piece of pie to put on the plastic plates* Grab any you like. *Mario: *grab the apple pie* Yeah. *Luigi: *grab the blueberry pie* Okie dokie. *Rayman: *grab the grape pie* Oh sweet. *Globox: *grab the blueberry pie* Blueberry here i come. *Yoshi: Ahh, lucky to have a pie break. (The Rabbids are playing with the rubber as Ivan walk by them) *Ivan: Hey, don't you guys want to eat? I can save some leftovers for you guys. *Rayman: Just give them carrots. *Ivan: Carrots, yes. Rabbits love carrots. *Spawny: *open his mouth for his love of carrots* *Ivan: *grab the carrots on the fridge* I got the carrots going. *Spawny: Ah. *Ivan: *place the carrots on the bowl and place them on the floor* Here you go. These carrots are nice and clean for you. *Spawny: He he he. *eat the carrots* *Rabbid Mario: Huh? *eat the carrots* Ah. *Rabbids: *eat the carrots as they enjoy it* (At the table where the gang is at) *Ivan: So guys, how did the pies taste? *Mario: This apple pie is amazing. *Luigi: I love the blueberry. It taste good. *Rayman: I can never get a load of this grape pie. *Globox: Me too. I love this pie so much. *Barbara: You guys love grape? Apple is so much better. *Rayman: Hey, who take apple over grape? *Barbara: They're not that bad. If you take over something, that doesn't mean that you hate the other. *Rayman: It's not a fact or a opinion. *Globox: Come on, why are we going over with this pie situation? *Ivan: Guys, there is no need to complain. Just eat. *Rayman: Fine Ivan. I guess you're the leader now. *Ivan: I can't believe it. I don't know anything about you guys. (Back at the Land of the Livid Dead, the Magician arrive to the junkyard where scrapped parts of robots and garbage are seen. The Magician walk to the gate as he open it to enter the junkyard.) *Magician: What a load of garbage. What kind of junkyard is this? (A Grim Reaper-like creature walk into the junkyard as the Magician bump by him) *Magician: Hey! Watch where your going. *Mister Death: Hello, are you trying to look for some nightmares to go with you? *Magician: No. Do you have any powerful nightmares that i can bring to my master? *Mister Death: Yes. Come with me. (A bunch of robotic pirate parts are seen in the dump as the Magician and Mister Death walk behind into the dump) *Magician: What is this robotic mess? *Mister Death: These are the robo-pirates. One wise guy told me that a limbless hero destroyed all those robotic pirates a few decades back then. *Magician: One leader must be a deformed one. *Mister Death: That must be Captain Razorbeard, the leader of the Robo-Pirates. He has at least destroyed over 300 planets from taking over and fought the legendary Polokus once. *Magician: That powerful Rayman......that darn powerful limbless hero! I had to get rid of him at once. *Mister Death: Don't worry, we can help this out. *Magician: I will reveal them back and these robo-pirates can take over any planet they want. Including this world. *Mister Death: Are you trying to be sarcastic? *Magician: No. I am not sarcastic. *Mister Death: Prove it. *Magician: Shut up, let me do my thing. *Mister Death: Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you have to. *Magician: After all these years with the Robo-Pirates taking over 300 planets of life. I will revive them back to life with my magical wand! Hocus pocus! *use his magic wand to charge at the deadly Robo-Pirates and revive them back to life with their flying pirate ship* *Mister Death: Oh my god, what have you done?! (The Robo-Pirates wake up including their leader with a metal beard) *Magician: Hello my friends, my name is Ales Mansay. I have revived you back to life so we can all go out and destroy Rayman and all of his friends. *Razorbeard: What kind of a Teensy are you? We're not your friends. *Magician: I didn't mean to Razor Face! *Razorbeard: And who are you too? *Mister Death: I am Mister Death. I run this dump all day and all year long. *Razorbeard: You don't seem to get along with friends, are you? *Magician: That goes to you Razordork! *Razorbeard: Silence! Only the people with the most powerful supervillain power will join on my fleet. *Magician: I am the very most powerful magician than your fleet. *Razorbeard: What did you say? *Magician: I said, "lead the way and make some peace." *Mister Death: No, you said something else. *Magician: Oh, don't judge me. We're joining them and that's final. *Mister Death: But you said something else. *Magician: I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. *Razorbeard: It's okay. You're in my fleet now. *Magician: Yes! It's good to be on the fleet. *Mister Death: What about me? *Magician: Oh, we got something for you. Pirates, teach him a lesson. *Mister Death: But....i...i...i...didn't do anything at all....sir. *Razorbeard: Henchman 800, shoot him. *Henchman 800: I got him. Now he's dead. *Mister Death: Please, don't! *get shot by Henchman 800* *Henchman 800: Never trust a deathly hallows by it place. *Spyglass Pirate: I don't think that's a deathly hallow. That's a grim reaper to me. *Henchman 800: Great. I was going to know what kind of creature is this. *Magician: Very well, it seem that you guys are going to work with me. *Razorbeard: You tried to insult us? Such a nag in the pain. *Magician: Don't let me tell my master about you guys. *Razorbeard: The ship have been floating for so long. Now it is the time to get going. *Henchman 1000: Aye aye captain. *Magician: Let me teleport you all to the ship. *teleport the fleet to the ship* (At the Buccaneer, Razorbeard and his fleet of Robo-pirates are teleported along with the Magician) *Magician: Ah yes. We're here. Come in if you like. *Razorbeard: No. We don't have time for your games. *Magician: What games? A video game? *Razorbeard: No! Stop being a fool. *Magician: Well you stop being a fool. You're the fool of all dorks of long beards. *Razorbeard: What did you say about my beard?! *Magician: That does it, midget. *Razorbeard: *choke Magician* Don't mock me. *Magician: *choked* Ooh, i'm sorry. I'm very very sorry. *Razorwife: *appear by the door* What is going on around here! Admiral Razorbeard, what are you doing with this poor magician? *Razorbeard: *stop choking the Magician* Wife? *Razorwife: Yes. It's me. Who do you think you are? *Razorbeard: We were brought back to life by him. *Magician: Me? He choked me first. *cough* I'm a dread. *Spyglass Pirate: No you guys not. *Magician: Shut up nosey. *Razorbeard: Alright mates, stand in line! (The Robo-Pirates stand in line together as Razorbeard watch them to check and see) *Razorbeard: I don't wanna see any hurts and ow's during a single quest. *Magician: Why are we doing this? *Razorbeard: Get in line. *Magician: Fine. But you will regret this. *Razorbeard: Okay, like what i was saying, no more hurts and ow's. We will search for treasure and try to stop Rayman and all of his friends for good. Got it? *Spyglass Pirate: Yes boss. *Henchman 1000: Yeah heah. This sound like fun. *Henchman 800: I thought we were going to track down the Glade of Dreams. *Henchman 1000: Hey! I was going to say it first. *Henchman 800: You doofus! You even stole my line. *Henchman 1000: But i said it first, not you! *Henchman 800: Are you trying to make a fool out of me? *Henchman 1000: No, but you need some respect! *Henchman 800: You're the worst member ever! *Henchman 1000: No! You are! *Henchman 800: Why you little droid! *hit 1000* *Henchman 1000: You bot-tard. *hit 800* *Henchman 800: I'll show you. *hit 100* *Razorbeard: Guys, guys. Stop fighting. Guys, GUYS! *Magician: *zap his wand to freeze Henchman 800 and 1000* At least, they won't be able to fight that long. *Razorbeard: Thank god, just unfreeze them. *Magician: Fine. You wouldn't ask me first. *unfreeze Henchman 800 and 1000* *Henchman 800: Oh my, what happen? *Henchman 1000: Now we can finish this fight off! *Magician: Stop! *Henchman 800: What? *Henchman 1000: Why stop for? *Magician: Enough fighting. We need to wait to go to the Dark Dimension and meet our master. Maybe the Feather God will give you his powers so you guys can get a chance to stop Rayman for good. *Henchman 800: There is a Feather God? *Magician: He's our master. He is the creator of the shards and the destroyer of many dimensions alike. *Razorbeard: What does he do? *Magician: He turn things to shard, he make things to shard and he destroy and destroy all he want in his kind! *Razorbeard: Wow, so he is truly a god destroyer. *Spyglass Pirate: I cannot wait to meet him. *Gorilla Pirate: Me too. *Barrel Pirate: I see what's coming. *Razorbeard: We should be able to go to the Dark Dimension by now. *Magician: Oh yeah, let me open the portal to the Dark Dimension right away. *use his wand to open the portal to the Dark Dimension* *Razorbeard: Wonderful. I see darkness. *Magician: Hello darkness, my old friend, we're going in. *Razorbeard: Here we go once again of a lifetime! (The Buccaneer fly over to the portal of the Dark Dimension. At the Dark Dimension, the Buccaneer make it to outer space where pieces of shards are seen floating in air) *Razorbeard: What kind of universe is this? *Magician: You are just in the Dark Dimension. *Razorbeard: What are those floating things in the air? *Magician: They are shards. Didn't i explain that to you earlier? *Razorbeard: Oh, we weren't listening. *Magician: You're all robots and robots are suppose to have a hearing device to hear better like a human being. *Razorbeard: *choke the Magician* Don't even mock our team! *Magician: Can you hear better now? *Razorbeard: Yes. *stop choking the Magician* You almost made us look like fools like a toad. *Magician: I didn't mean to. *Razorbeard: Well of course you just did. You look like a deformed loop. *Magician: So does you. *Razorbeard: I feel sharp. *Magician: Son of a bolt. *Razorbeard: You're making us nervous about your plan. *Magician: No i'm not. You guys are making things worse! *Razorwife: You guys are acting like idiots! *Magician: No we're not. We didn't start all of this. *Spyglass Pirate: Man, you guys are crazy. *Magician: Oh look, we're about to meet our master Feather God right now. *Razorbeard: My god, he's big. (Feather God is seen talking to Bowser on a floating island) *Feather God: With your koopas and goombas, we will unite your troop to team up and destroy all the worlds we got. *Bowser: Isn't that a bit obvious? *Feather God: Didn't you just hear me? We will go from one world to another. *Kamek: Uh, master. We have a ship coming by. *Feather God: What the? *Razorbeard: Ah hoy big feather! *Feather God: Who are those guys? Did you bring them here? *Magician: Yes. I brought them over to teach Mario and Rayman a lesson. *Razorbeard: Rayman?! Where is Rayman? *Feather God: I don't have Mario and Rayman on the crew. We gotta stop the heroes this instant. I don't have enough time to explain about this. But who the heck are you guys? *Razorbeard: I am Admiral Razorbeard. *Henchman 800: I'm Henchman 800. *Henchman 1000: I'm 1000. *Spyglass Pirate: I'm the Spyglass Pirate. *Razorwife: I'm Razorwife. *Barrel Pirate: I'm Barrel Pirate. *Zombie Henchman 800: I'm a zombie 800. Ooooooh. *Ninjaws: I'm Ninjaws, a ninja Henchman. *Gorilla Pirate: And i'm Gorilla Pirate. *Feather God: Good to see you all. It look like i have a task for you all to do. *Razorbeard: What kind of task do you order us to do. *Feather God: I have something special. I want you to go take out the trash. *Razorbeard: What? *Razorwife: That's disgusting. No person should take out the garbage from a evil lord like you. *Feather God: I was just kidding. I want your ship to go after Mario and Rayman. *Razorbeard: On where? What universe? *Feather God: Beep-0, can you locate where Mario and Rayman are. *Beep-0: Now tracking where Mario and Rayman are. Ah ha, the real world. *Feather God: The Real World it is. What place and where the heroes are? *Beep-0: They must be in the house with a guy in red and has spiky hair. *Feather God: You guys are going to stop Mario and Rayman for good. Take down the heroes and bring me Spawny. *Razorbeard: Yes Feather God. But what's a Spawny? *Feather God: Ugh, i hate questions. First of all, Spawny is a Rabbid you need to capture and the Rabbids are a group of rabid crazy rabbits that whack around all over the world. Let me open a big portal for your ship and you're out of here. *Magician: Go ahead. I'll be getting a second chance on stopping Mario and Rayman for a second attempt. *Feather God: *open the portal to the real-world* You're free to go. And get the rest of the Rabbids as well, the ones with the costumes and dresses. *Magician: Costumes and dresses, got it. *Feather God: See you when you get back with the Rabbids. (The ship go into the portal to the real-world. Back at the real-world in the neighborhood at Ivan's house, the gang is putting the pies away in the trash) *Luigi: Those pies were great. *Mario: Tasty. *Rayman: Your pies rock the house man. *Ivan: Thank you very much. That was a good snack. *Globox: I wish i can eat all the grape pies in the world. *Rayman: Globox, you're crazy. *Globox: Oh brother, you own me man. *Rayman: I own you back. *Barbara: Boys, you're going nuts over this. *Rayman: Boys will be boys. *Globox: I'm big, but i may be a bit chunky. *Rayman: Boom, you got it. *Luigi: Just give it a break. Let's relax for now. *Mario: Who want to go back to the top of the house? *Ivan: Ooh, you want to go back up to my special room? Come along. *Luigi: Why would you ask to go back up to the top? *Mario: I just wanted to. *Luigi: Ugh, let's just go. *Rayman: Back to the top. (Back at the top of Ivan's house) *Ivan: Back again so soon to the top. *Mario: Once again, the view on top is very nice to look at. *Globox: Your house is still the best by the way. *Ivan: Thank you very much. I pay my mortgage to keep this house going and building off new levels of expanding. *Barbara: You're one hard working man. *Ivan: I'm like a genius of inventing. *Rayman: Sweet piece of cake. *Ivan: Who would like to take a photo of the room? *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie of the room* *Ivan: Aw, that's nice of you. *Globox: Hey, i wish i had a phone. *Rayman: We don't need phones Globox. We have hearing bubbles to talk to our friends. Yeah. *Globox: Then how i am going to remember people by having their phone numbers? *Grand Minimus: You're being a bit rude right now. All the people of the Glade of Dreams don't have phones or their numbers. *Rayman: Just be a living creature. We animals can travel all over the world. *Globox: Awkward. *Ivan: Does anyone want to jump? *Grand Minimus: Oh yes, i would love to jump on your big top building. *Betilla: I'm up for jumping. *Annetta Fish: Me too. *Luigi: I want to see the world from the top. *Mario: Me too. Oh well, i'm going to jump. *Yoshi: Count me in plumber. *Mario: That's a big size of a ceiling with a window. *Rayman: I'm ready to jump again for fun. *Globox: I want to touch the window. *Rayman: I also want to touch the world from above. *Mario: You want to touch the whole world? *Luigi: Don't you know about gravity? *Rayman: I know what gravity is. My body is floating like I just do not care. *Mario: You are made of magic! *Rayman: Oh. I'm limbless. *Globox: That's it. I cannot take any longer and i'm going to try to jump again. *Rayman: Globox, but wait. *Globox: Cannon jump! *jump on the bounce platform* *Rayman: Wait up! *jump on the bounce platform* *Luigi: I can't wait for any longer. I'm jumping in. *jump on the bounce platform* *Mario: Yahoo! *jump on the bounce platform* *Yoshi: Are we all going in? *Ivan: Don't ask me. Just do whatever you have to. I'm just going to do some background work. *Claire: Let's hop in again for friendship! *Betilla: Woo hoo! *jump on the bounce platform* *Barbara: Here we go! *jump on the bounce platform* (Everyone including the Rabbids except Ivan jump on the bounce platform for fun) *Ivan: My friends. Just for love and caring for others. *Luigi: Yahoo! *Mario: Wee! *Rabbid Mario: Yah bah bah! *Rabbid Peach: *take a selfie jumping* *Rabbid Luigi: Yeeeee. *Rabbid Yoshi: Yah ha! *Spawny: Ahh. *Yoshi: I can fly! *Mario: You're not a bird Yoshi! *Yoshi: I wish i was when i can change the abilities to a parrot. *Globox: This is amazing. *Yoshi: Look, even Globox is pretending ot fly. *Luigi: Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff